


Synopsis: Armageddon

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Armageddon

**ARMAGEDDON**

The conclusion of this three-parter - the ultimate confrontation between good and evil-takes place in the inner soul of the Avatar, the Champion, Duncan MacLeod. 

The Zoroastrian philosophy celebrates the 'good mind.' This means good thought, good words, and good deeds. MacLeod learns that he cannot abolish evil; evil is a necessary part of man, essential for survival. What man must do is subdue and channel it; the destructive anger turned into productive beneficial actions. 

Robert South (1634-1716) said, 'He who would fight the devil with his own weapons, must not wonder if he finds him an overmatch.' 

**_New Characters:_**

**FATHER ROBERT BEAUFORT** \- an old friend of Duncan and Darius. He has taken over the priestly duties in Darius's church. 

**JACKIE BEAUFORT** \- Father Beaufort's troubled brother who has just committed suicide, (helped by Ahriman perhaps?) Ahriman brings him back from the dead, hoping to convince Father Beaufort to reject his faith. 

**LITTLE MAN** \- a pint-sized demonic manifestation of Ahriman. Proves that bad things can come in small packages. 

**HENRI, MICHELLE, MAGUIRE, AND ROSENTHAL** \- Watchers who become Ahriman's victims. 

* * *

Recap of Last Two Episodes   
'Previously on Highlander' 

A montage of clips-   
Shows how it began,   
The cave in Iraq,   
Landry finds Ahriman,   
Landry is killed-   
When he finds the one-   
Who must battle the demon-   
The lone Champion. 

Duncan MacLeod-   
Is the Avatar picked,   
But he's not prepared-   
And cruelly tricked-   
By Ahriman's wiles,   
Harassed to confusion-   
He kills Richie Ryan-   
Then retreats, to seclusion. 

In a small monastery,   
In Malaysia, side-lined,   
He grieves as he heals,   
Preparing his mind,   
Honing his skills-   
For the battle he'll face,   
For a year, he's sequestered-   
In that holy place. 

In exactly one year,   
Mac pays his respects-   
At Richie's graveside,   
Meeting Joe...he detects-   
A coldness in Dawson-   
Not present before,   
Joe cannot believe in-   
MacLeod any more. 

Ahriman is delighted,   
In his 'Horton' disguise-   
He tries to break Mac-   
With more tricks and lies,   
Mac meets Sophie Baines,   
Landry's assistant,   
Saves her from drowning-   
But the demon's persistent. 

Joe's back on board,   
Gives Mac the lowdown-   
Sophie Baines is a figment,   
She really _did_ drown!   
'Horton' decides-   
How he will tempt Mac,   
'Just think, I can bring-   
Anyone back!' 

Richie? Sweet Tessa?   
'Say the word and they're yours!'   
'NO! You can't tempt me!'   
Even those he adores-   
Mac knows aren't real,   
They'll never come back,   
So 'Horton' must find-   
A way to kill Mac. 

He tries to tempt Sophie-   
So perfect and pure,   
If her brother's left drifting-   
He'll go bad for sure,   
'If you kill MacLeod-   
In a new life you'll revel,'   
But Sophie won't sell-   
Her soul to the devil. 

She tells the Highlander-   
Of the fiend's evil plan,   
'Sophie, how can I-   
Defeat Ahriman?'   
'Each champion must find-   
His own special knack,'   
Then her brother appears,   
Shoots MacLeod in the back. 

His sister will live-   
That's what 'Horton' said,   
All Andrew must do-   
Is cut off Mac's head,   
But, she won't allow-   
Her own little brother-   
To barter her life-   
For that of another. 

She returns to the river-   
Without hesitation,   
She jumps, knowing death-   
Will be the salvation-   
Of Andrew and Duncan,   
She won't be corrupted,   
Ahriman's angry,   
His plans are disrupted. 

She did it for love,   
So courageous was she-   
She wouldn't let Andrew-   
A murderer be.   
Mac is determined-   
To allow no obstruction-   
In his search for the means-   
To the demon's destruction. 

Outside the Cemetery 

Jackie Beaufort lies buried-   
In the newly dug grave,   
His brother, the priest-   
Wasn't able to save-   
His soul from committing-   
A sin so profound-   
He's a suicide, banished-   
To unhallowed ground. 

Duncan can sense-   
Father Beaufort's raw pain,   
The loss of his brother-   
Has been a great strain,   
They chat about Darius,   
Fond reminiscing,   
Agreeing, his presence-   
They're sorrowfully missing. 

'I have a few questions,'   
MacLeod tells the priest,   
'But they can wait,'   
Let him mourn his deceased,   
Mac notes, Father Beaufort-   
Is bitter and shaken-   
That Jackie's short life-   
By his own hand, was taken. 

MacLeod walks away,   
In his ears, Beaufort's blessing,   
But his mind is concerned-   
With matters more pressing.   
There's a gardener nearby,   
Mac pays him no mind,   
Until instinct warns him...   
To turn...look behind! 

He narrowly escapes-   
A death-dealing... _Whoosh!_   
The gardener's attacking,   
His scythe slicing... _Swoosh!_   
Mac carries no sword-   
But a spade's quickly found,   
He wards off the blows,   
Trips the guy to the ground. 

'I don't want to hurt you.'   
As soon as that's said-   
The man on the ground-   
Abruptly is dead!   
Mac wonders, could this-   
Have all been averted?   
He looks for an answer-   
But, the grounds are deserted. 

The Barge 

Joe's brought some books,   
Old scrolls, other stuff-   
That the Watchers uncovered,   
But, it's not enough.   
The gardener-was Ahriman,   
They agree this obscenity-   
Can come anytime,   
And change his identity. 

'My Watchers are searching-   
Meticulously.'   
'Tell them be careful,'   
Mac says, mindfully.   
'They will, they're professionals.'   
Joe's all set to go,   
Mac thanks him, 'Without you-   
This would be hard, Joe.' 

Mac reads aloud-   
So intent, his eyes scan,   
'Thus spake Zarathustra-   
To the deadly Ahriman,   
Never will I-   
Renounce the good mind.'   
Mac repeats it again,   
Its meaning, he'll find. 

Outside the barge,   
Evil forces converging,   
Joe Dawson has gone,   
But something's emerging-   
On Mac's computer-   
A snake writhes, cavortin'   
Mac flips it away...and-   
Poof! There is 'Horton'! 

His usual theatrics-   
Disappearing, willy-nilly,   
Once would have scared-   
The average man silly,   
But now, he observes,   
'It's the age of technology,   
People no longer-   
Fear demonology.' 

'It's my best trick-   
Making people insist-   
That demons and devils-   
Do not exist.   
Technology's useless,'   
In Mac's screen he'll sit,   
Mac asks, 'If it's useless,   
Why don't you quit?' 

Mac slams the laptop,   
Then gets a bonus,   
A lecture in war from-   
None other than 'Kronos',   
' _Here's_ where you cower,   
No sight could be sorrier,   
I thought that... like _me_ \-   
You were a _warrior!_ ' 

'I'm _nothing_ like you!'   
Mac says undismayed,   
'That's right, you no longer-   
Carry a blade.'   
His sword slices air-   
While he gives Mac a leer,   
Mac holds Landry's journal,   
'Your destruction's in here.' 

Jackie's Grave 

The flowers he planted-   
Adorn Jackie's grave.   
Father Beaufort asks G-d-   
Why couldn't He save-   
His brother...Why couldn't-   
They fill Jackie's need...   
And keep him from doing-   
That horrible deed? 

He sees them as children,   
What fun they both had!   
Jackie loved his two daughters-   
Was a wonderful dad...   
'But doctors and prayers-   
Could not make him well,   
For his moment of weakness-   
Must I damn him to hell?' 

Darius's Church, Later 

Ahriman foments anger-   
In the good Father's soul,   
Yet, the priest battles bravely-   
To keep his faith whole,   
'Must I condemn Jackie?'   
He rebukes with arms spread,   
Then the clear Holy Water-   
Foams up, blood red. 

Le Blues Bar 

Joe lets himself in,   
Humming some blues,   
In his hand, is a package-   
He hopes Mac can use.   
But his mellow mood-   
Suffers a jar...   
'James Horton' is standing-   
Next to the bar. 

Joe hides the parcel-   
As 'Horton' gets chummy,   
'You need a drink,'   
But Joe's no scared dummy,   
'You are not real...   
I _buried_ you!'   
'Joseph,' humors 'Horton',   
'You haven't a clue.' 

'The Watchers have been-   
Like family to us,   
And you've repaid them-   
By being treacherous...   
Abandon MacLeod!   
Save your own skin!'   
Snaps Joe, 'Go to _hell!_ '   
Says 'Horton', 'I've been.' 

At that precise moment-   
Duncan drops by,   
'Horton' disappears,   
Leaving Joe, sad of eye.   
'You look like hell!'   
Notes Mac, with concern,   
Joe shrugs it off,   
But his gut starts to churn. 

'Your people found something-   
You thought I should get....'   
Joe responds, hesitating-   
'It hasn't come yet.'   
Joe seems uneasy,   
But insists he's okay,   
'Let me know when you get it,'   
Mac's walking away! 

Joe is in turmoil-   
Then in a loud voice...   
'Mac! I forgot...'   
His heart made its choice,   
'My guys found this statue,   
Employed as a talisman,   
We've seen this symbol-   
Connected with Ahriman.' 

Somehow Mac senses-   
For this Joe's paid dearly,   
This is not the time-   
For questions, but clearly-   
Joe's in his corner,   
He's grateful to him,   
He leaves with the statue,   
Joe remains, looking grim. 

Darius's Church 

Mac asks Father Beaufort-   
To aid in retrieval-   
Of any material-   
'On the nature of evil.'   
'Could you narrow that down?'   
Mac responds with persistence-   
'Do you believe-   
In the Devil's existence?' 

'Not one with a pitchfork,   
Or horns on his head,   
Yet, Evil's an entity-   
Worldwide, it's spread,   
It takes many forms-   
To those that employ it,   
Church teaching says-   
Only _faith_ can destroy it.' 

A Cave in the French Countryside 

Henri and Michelle-   
Are not here to meet him,   
When Joe calls their names-   
Only faint echoes greet him,   
Joe brings Mac inside,   
Where lanterns are lighted,   
'When they called,' explains Joe   
'They sounded excited.' 

'This cave has been here-   
Over six thousand years....'   
Where are his Watchers?   
Joe can't hide his fears.   
Mac starts to examine-   
This archaic site,   
Cave drawings on the walls-   
Spring to life by flashlight. 

A figure that's meant-   
To be Ahriman,   
A depiction of evil-   
Was the cave artist's plan.   
He towers above-   
Those who oppose him,   
There's one with a sword,   
As a champion, they chose him. 

'Now what?' wonders Mac,   
It looks like they lost.   
The next picture shows-   
A vast holocaust,   
All of the smaller-   
Figures are down,   
'Ahriman's beat them,'   
Says Joe, with a frown. 

Mac points to the champion,   
' _He_ is still standing...   
And he's _unarmed..._ '   
The saga's expanding,   
In the last of the drawings-   
Figures kneel, giving glorious-   
Homage to the champion,   
His arms raised, victorious. 

'They did it! They beat him!'   
MacLeod is enthralled,   
If only the artist had-   
Long ago scrawled-   
The key to the victory,   
Mac's camera will save-   
The artwork, while Dawson-   
Searches the cave. 

On the wall, there's a symbol-   
Joe's previously seen-   
Three lines converging,   
Three dots in between,   
Then...'Dear G-d...No!'   
His Watchers are found,   
Twisted and broken,   
Lying dead on the ground. 

Le Blues Bar 

' _I_ didn't kill them,'   
Taunts 'Horton', ' _You_ did.'   
'Like hell!' answers Joe,   
Could it be? G-d forbid.   
But 'Horton' must take-   
At Joe, one more crack,   
'Maguire and Rosenthal,   
They're in Iraq!' 

Joe is referring-   
To a scene on his stage-   
A video macabre-   
'Horton's' latest outrage,   
Two Watchers are trapped-   
The same underground room-   
That Landry discovered-   
Will soon be their tomb. 

Ahriman's statue-   
Has set them aflame,   
'They're dying in agony,   
Joe, you're to blame.'   
'No!' Dawson cries,   
'It's an illusion!'   
Horton smirks, 'Soon a phone call-   
Will end your confusion.' 

'Ten seconds, Joseph...   
Mind if I smoke?'   
Dawson is praying,   
'Let it be a sick joke.'   
But, the phone rings on cue,   
With the confirming call,   
'It's not your fault, Joseph-   
Not yours at all.' 

Darius's Church 

A penitent enters-   
To offer confession,   
Father Beaufort expects-   
Some mild indiscretion,   
But Devil himself-   
Sits across, in the booth,   
He appears to be Kronos-   
But we know the truth. 

'Kronos' begins-   
His dialogue with zest,   
'Murder or suicide   
Which one's the best-   
I would say murder,   
You can't punitive be-   
If I kill and confess,   
You're obliged to forgive me.' 

'Only G-d can forgive,'   
Father Beaufort insists,   
'Did G-d forgive Jackie-   
When he slashed his wrists?'   
'He's in G-d's hands.'   
'Your brother is in _hell,_   
Tormented for eternity,   
You know that full well.' 

'Who _are_ you?' asks Beaufort,   
'You know. Look at me.'   
When Beaufort refuses,   
'Kronos' chuckles with glee,   
'Afraid your god's weak,   
In his own house divine?   
'Soon, priest,' taunts 'Kronos',   
'Soon you'll be mine.' 

The Barge 

Mac squats on the deck,   
The sun overhead,   
On a woven straw mat,   
Telling Joe what he's read.   
'Said an old German mystic...   
That cave symbol's of-   
The forces of hate,   
Defeated by love.' 

'So what do we _do?_ '   
Joe's frustrated yell,   
Look at our navels-   
While the world goes to hell?'   
Joe's under great pressure,   
Mac can't help but see,   
'He came to you, Joe...'   
Guesses Mac, 'Didn't he?' 

Joe admits that he's got-   
Four Watchers now dead,   
'I'm pulling my people.'   
Sadly lowering his head,   
Mac accepts, 'It's okay,   
My fight, it's about,'   
Joe: 'I didn't say-   
That _I'm_ pulling out!' 

'Mac, the right answer-   
To this is out there,   
Together, we'll find it,   
I'll do my share,'   
MacLeod studies Dawson,   
What a good friend he's proved,   
'Thanks,' his warm smile-   
Shows how deeply he's moved. 

Jackie's Grave 

Father Beaufort is pulling-   
The weeds from the ground,   
When a voice whispers 'Bobby!'   
He starts at the sound,   
There stands his brother,   
Agony lines his face,   
'Jackie? It's you!'   
They fiercely embrace. 

'Jackie's' in tears,   
'Help me, Bobby, please.   
G-d's turned his back,   
I cannot find ease,'   
'G-d will forgive you,'   
Assures the curate,   
'G-d _isn't_ love, Bobby-   
He's vengeance and hate.' 

'He's abandoned me, Bobby,   
He'll abandon you, too,'   
Beaufort's hands are on 'Jackie,'   
'No, He'll forgive you.'   
'There's no forgiveness,   
There's only pain,   
Help me please, Bobby,'   
Then he's vanished again. 

Darius's Church 

The priest is in torment,   
In his ears voices vying,   
'Kronos's', 'Jackie's'....   
His beliefs, they're denying,   
Stumbling and driven,   
He covers his ears,   
His faith's being lost-   
Torn apart by his fears. 

Joe's Bedroom 

Joe senses a presence-   
That jolts him awake,   
Above him floats 'Horton',   
A swift double take-   
Now 'Horton's' transported-   
Away from his bed,   
'You've called off the Watchers,   
Here's a small gift instead.' 

Joe tells him to keep it,   
Not amused by his whims,   
But 'Horton' is stroking-   
Joe's prosthetic limbs,   
'You'll want this gift,   
Just take a look,'   
Joe's still out of breath,   
Pants, 'What's the hook?' 

'Say 'no' to MacLeod-   
And do not violate-   
Your oath as a Watcher-   
Don't cooperate-   
When he asks for help.'   
'When pigs fly!' Joe blares,   
'Horton's' voice waxes mellow,   
At the false limbs, he stares. 

'You used to fly, Joseph.   
Remember your fame?   
Scoring a touchdown-   
As the crowd roared your name?   
A beautiful women-   
Enwrapped in your legs?   
Remember the feeling?'   
'No, _NO!_ ' Dawson begs. 

'I can help you,' croons 'Horton',   
'You can _fly_ again.'   
'Please don't...Don't do this...'   
Joe weeps from the pain,   
Now under the covers-   
Brand new limbs arise,   
Joe roars like a beast-   
At his traitorous eyes. 

But they're warm to his touch,   
Joe marvels...they're _real!_   
'Take them for a spin,   
See how they feel.'   
Astonished, Joe stands-   
Once more tall and proud,   
'You can run, even dance....   
Just give me MacLeod!' 

'I can't! No! I won't!'   
The tears freely pour,   
He spits out a curse,   
Crashes hard to the floor!   
Gone are the legs,   
'Horton' leaves peevishly,   
Leaving Joe wracked with sobs-   
For what never can be. 

Le Blues Bar, Next Day 

'He offered me _legs..._   
Like I'd sell my soul-   
Simply to make-   
Myself again whole.'   
'Some people would have.   
I'm sorry, my friend.'   
Mac can only wish-   
Joe's anguish to end. 

But Joe dries his tears,   
Shows the grit he's made of,   
'We've got some old German-   
Saying 'We just need love,'   
Mystic symbols, cave paintings....'   
He begins to despair,   
But Mac knows the answer-   
Is in there...somewhere. 

'That's the last shipment-   
From my guys in the field,'   
Mac selects a small bowl,   
In its center, revealed-   
The identical symbol-   
Found on the cave wall,   
'This is a Tibetan-   
Singing bowl, I recall.' 

The Barge 

Mac's returned to the deck,   
On the straw mat he's sitting,   
The bowl's in his hand,   
Oh so gently he's hitting-   
The rim of the bowl-   
With a stick, till it sings,   
The vibrations transport him-   
They give his mind wings. 

He's suddenly standing-   
In a structure of stone,   
Massive pillars and archways,   
But, he's not there alone,   
He calls, 'Show yourself!'   
Sees the crimson mist bring-   
An odd Little Man,   
Sitting on a child's swing. 

'I've been waiting for you-   
To play,' It's been dull,   
He throws Mac a ball-   
It morphs to a skull,   
Mac drops it. It shatters.   
The Little Man roars,   
'That's okay...Very soon-   
I'll be playing with yours.' 

There's a coffin nearby,   
With a ball colored red,   
'I'll play with _this,_   
Call it _'Richie'_ instead,   
He tosses the ball-   
Now his evil twin's seen-   
On Mac's other side-   
And, the ball is now green. 

_'Richie!'_ he taunts,   
Now there's a third,   
Holding a ball-   
Colored blue...then that word-   
' _Richie!_ All three-   
They snap at MacLeod.   
Like jackals they circle-   
Barking ever more loud. 

'Stop!' Poor MacLeod-   
His voice is a plea,   
But, the chorus continues-   
'Come on and stop me!'   
'Now you've killed _Richie!_   
_Richie_ is dead!   
You knew it! You _liked_ it!'   
Now Mac's seeing red. 

The familiar katana-   
Appears in his grip,   
' _Richie_ killer! _Richie_ killer!'   
Lashes Mac like a whip,   
The Little Man smiles-   
He's won and he knows it,   
Mac's filled with hatred,   
His sword arm now shows it. 

But as he slashes,   
Everything's re-arranged,   
It's 'Kronos' he battles-   
And the setting has changed,   
An underground cavern,   
With a eerie blue glow,   
But, his only concern-   
Is destroying his foe. 

They battle until-   
'Kronos' is downed,   
But, Mac's sword drives futilely-   
Into the ground.   
'Kronos' has vanished,   
But, the Little Man's back,   
Now both call to him,   
Urging him to attack. 

'Duncan....this way!   
He's surrounded by voices-   
All beckoning him,   
From his past, many choices,   
Tessa, Sean Burns,   
Richie, Methos...they call-   
His name, but he can't-   
Follow them all. 

He's led by the chaos-   
To tiny square room,   
The walls are too high   
He is trapped in this tomb.   
The voices pound at him,   
Confusing him so...   
Someone's shaking his shoulder,   
_'MACLEOD!'_ It is Joe. 

Mac's still on his mat,   
Over him, Dawson towers,   
'What happened, I've tried-   
To call you for hours.'   
Mac recalls from his trance,   
'I was fighting this thing,   
It fed on my anger,   
On my hate, strengthening.' 

'I could have been lost,   
Trapped forever in there,'   
Although he's still weak,   
Mac's mind is aware,   
'This thing doesn't have-   
A physical form.'   
Then he stops suddenly,   
He's had a brainstorm! 

He leaves Joe befuddled,   
As he takes off and goes,   
Joe shouts, 'Where you going?'   
But, now MacLeod knows,   
In his passion to conquer-   
The wrong road he took,   
The world of the spirit-   
Is where he must look. 

Darius's Church 

Father Beaufort sits quaking-   
Next to the altar,   
'Jackie's' pleading beside him,   
Urging him not to falter.   
'Come with me, Bobby,   
I'm so alone...'   
'Jackie' holds out a penknife,   
His plea, a soft moan. 

'No,' says the priest,   
'It's a mortal sin.'   
Now 'Jackie' assails....   
'What a _lie_ your life's been!   
G-d is a lie!   
Your life is a _waste!_   
We'll be together-   
Again...Please make haste!' 

Jackie's death has left Robert,   
Bereft, brokenhearted.   
One slice of the blade-   
And they'll never be parted.   
He exposes his wrist,   
The knife held near to it,   
When in bursts MacLeod!   
' _STOP!_ Robert, don't _do_ it!' 

'Jackie' cringes toward Robert,   
'Make him go away.'   
'Duncan, get out!'   
Mac hears the priest say.   
'I've lost everything-   
That had any worth,   
My brother, my G-d,   
My life here on earth.' 

'Why? 'Cause _he_ says so?   
This is not your brother!   
Jackie is dead!   
This is some other-   
Being that wants-   
Your soul, can't you see?'   
Cries 'Jackie,' 'Don't listen-   
He'll keep you from me!' 

The priest is lamenting-   
So despondently,   
'I've lost my faith.'   
Mac insists, 'Look at me!   
It does not matter...   
Even if it is true,   
Because He has not-   
Lost His faith in you.' 

'Give me the knife,'   
Says Duncan, so gently,   
Beaufort continues-   
To ponder, intently.   
'Give it to me.'   
MacLeod will not quit,   
Beaufort holds up the blade-   
And relinquishes it. 

'Jackie' has gone,   
Only memories remain-   
Of two boys together-   
Playing ball once again,   
Beaufort cries out,   
Sobbing in desolation,   
MacLeod holds him close-   
In his arms, consolation. 

The Church, Later 

'If it wasn't for you...'   
Says the priest gratefully,   
'I would be damned-   
For eternity.'   
'No,' says MacLeod,   
'I've come to know-   
That it has no power-   
That we don't bestow.' 

'Duncan, I've read-   
It is useless to fight it,   
Our hate and our fear-   
Will feed and delight it,   
How can we destroy-   
That which will increase-   
With destruction and chaos?'   
Answers Duncan, 'With peace.' 

'It was there, all the time,'   
Says MacLeod to himself,   
Recalling that journal,   
Somewhere on his shelf,   
'Never will I-   
Renounce the good mind,'   
Zarathustra knew well-   
How to fight evilkind. 

'I must do this alone,   
To be safe, go away,'   
'Anything I can do?'   
Mac replies only, 'Pray.'   
Mac centers himself,   
Meditates as before,   
Soon he's underground,   
Little Man's there once more. 

Little Man is delighted,   
Resuming his act   
'You've lost,' says MacLeod,   
Simple statement of fact.   
Mac's goaded to fight,   
In his hand he detects-   
First a gun, then his sword,   
Both of these, he rejects. 

'Game's over, time's up,'   
Mac resumes meditating,   
The Little Man, uneasily-   
Increases his baiting,   
Duncan retreats-   
To the depths of his mind,   
He accepts both his natures,   
Both the good and bad kind. 

'I become one with Everything,   
Become one with you,   
Therefore, I am Nothing,   
And you're Nothing too,   
Without my anger,   
Substance, you've none,   
Without my pride,   
You are undone.' 

While Duncan is chanting-   
The Little Man throws-   
Every insult he can-   
Every trick that he knows-   
To make Mac react-   
To stir up his wrath-   
But Duncan stays focused,   
Clear of his path. 

The Little Man backs-   
Further away,   
His presence is dwindling,   
As he hears Duncan say-   
'Without my hate-   
You have no Being,'   
One cry, and he's gone,   
Down the passageway, fleeing. 

Mac finds himself-   
Back in the church,   
'Horton's' beside him-   
Saying he'll search-   
For something, 'a little-   
Bit more impressive,'   
Mac's returns to the cave-   
Now his foe's more aggressive. 

It's 'Kronos', full-armored,   
Hacking and thrusting,   
Mac flows through his kata,   
Evading, adjusting,   
Pushing, avoiding,   
Not fighting at all,   
He comes to a stop-   
Stands erect, straight, and tall. 

'Kronos' impales him,   
But, the blade's ineffective   
Duncan has mastered-   
Techniques introspective,   
'Kronos' disappears,   
'Horton' now howls-   
A cry of raw fury-   
From the depths of his bowels. 

Mac's response to the outburst?   
Words soft and mild-   
As if he was calming-   
A petulant child,   
'Isn't it time-   
That you were departing?'   
'No,' insists 'Horton',   
'I am just starting.' 

MacLeod keeps his cool,   
'You have no place here.'   
Says 'Horton', 'I'm part of you,'   
(His souvenir?)   
'You always were,'   
Mac swallows his pride,   
Admitting his nature-   
Contains a dark side. 

Ahriman's departure-   
Sears in Mac's mind-   
Every act that occurred-   
Following Landry's find.   
The deaths and the battles-   
The hot bitter tears,   
Now the statue will guard-   
For a thousand more years. 

Mac leaves his trance-   
In the same fixed position,   
In front of the altar,   
Despite his transition.   
Kneeling, exhausted-   
But knowing full well-   
That the Champion has sent-   
The Devil to Hell. 

Le Blues Bar 

Joe's chides MacLeod,   
He has given no clue-   
To beating the 'bastard,'   
'What did you do?'   
'Nothing.' Mac grins,   
Now in a sport shirt,   
No more he appears-   
The monastic convert. 

'There's a thought in Kabbalah-   
That the ultimate fight-   
Between good and evil,   
Darkness versus light-   
Will take place within-   
One soul...only one.'   
'And _yours_ is the soul,   
You are the Champion' 

Mac says, 'In us all-   
Seeds of evil may flower,   
When we deny that-   
We give evil power,   
Ahriman said it...   
Top trick on his list-   
Was convincing the world-   
That he didn't exist.' 

'Well he _does_ exist,   
He's part of us all,   
Once I affirmed that,   
I caused his downfall'   
'To faith,' 'To the champion,'   
They toast with a smile,   
Mac smacks his lips,   
'It has been a while.' 

As Mac starts to leave,   
Joe pleads nervously,   
'Do me a favor,   
Please take this for me?'   
He holds Duncan's sword,   
The katana, but Mac-   
Still hesitating...   
To take the blade back. 

'You've avenged Richie's death,   
You beat Ahriman,   
Mac stares at the blade   
Not sure if he can,   
Joe asserts, 'You are still-   
'Duncan MacLeod-   
Of the Clan MacLeod,'   
This must be allowed. 

The sword that killed Richie,   
Joe implores, 'Take it please,'   
Mac must go on living,   
Finally, he agrees,   
He clasps the katana-   
As in 'Bonny Portmore'-   
Clinging to Richie's memory-   
'Of their love evermore.' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'This was the show where Ahriman offers Joe back his legs. And I asked Jim Byrnes if he would object to doing this scene and he was all for it. I think it's the best work that he's ever done.' 

'The greatest shot was the little person, going 'Richie killer, Richie killer.'' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'Ahriman gets killed and that was putting together everything that had transpired. Also, we had Joe Dawson being tempted with the return of his legs, that was visual effects. Richard Martin shot that; we discussed how to shoot that high-angle shot. And there was that final fight between MacLeod and Ahriman as Kronos. We had to try and put the sword through him. These are all little visual effects things, so it's a matter of coming up with a concept and executing it.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'The big controversy in this was that originally the script called for a child, but someone, probably the French network, took great exception to it, they thought it was terrible and no one would air it. So we changed it to a little person. The actor, 'Richie killer, Richie killer' was scary as hell; he was ten times scarier than any kid we could have found.' 

~ Sins of the Father   
  
---


End file.
